Five Things
by sbyamibakura
Summary: L/Light. Five things in L Lawliet's world.


Five Things (L Lawliet)

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own this.

Warning: T for slash, language, slight AU, etc

Pairing: L/Light

Setting: Sometime during the manga, I guess, none really as it's a bit AU.

Summary: Five things in L Lawliet's world.

A/N: This was made after seeing a LJ meme and it nspired me, the meme goes as this;

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked

inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning

beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song

is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what

comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

A/N2: And yes, I stopped as soon as the song stopped and I didn't fiddle around with the story in anyway, so if it's weird you can blame it on that! lol

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L Lawliet

1- All that I'm living For (Evanescence)

I hunt a killer, dubbed Kira by the world. After all I have seen, after all I have done, I am weary. If I only knew how to pull myself apart and reassemble myself so perhaps I can get past this blind spot; Light Yagami, you do not let me see. You blind me to Kira's deeds with your words, with your hands on my skin. I try to reason why I allow this to continue, when I don't stop you when I know that you are Kira. When I KNOW. All That I am living for...is it for justice? No. No, it isn't; it has never been about justice. I did this because it was my hobby and because I could not fail and allowing such a mass-murderer to run free would have been to admit failure. Then I must be a failure. Because all I am living for, all I am dying for, is for you. All I ever wanted, all I ever thought I wanted. You changed me, shaped me, surprised me and loved me. You made me love you.

2- Torn (Natalie Imbruglia)

He shows me how to feel. I laugh, I cry, I love. Nothing is the same anymore. My winning means his defeat. Illusion never changed into something real. I am torn. His winning means my defeat. We delay the inevitable for the sake of saking our lusts and our hearts. I am wide awake and I can sense that the end will be soon--that one way or the other, our battle, the one we have ignored, will finish and one of us will lose, will die. I am all out of faith. I am cold and naked upon the floor, watching you sleep. I am cold and ashamed, bound and broken on the floor. Light-kun...Light-kun...I love you. I love you. Have we said it enough to each other out loud? I hope so; I fear I will never be able to say it to you again. The thirteen day rule is about to be tested...

3- Bad (Michael Jackson)

I hunt stealthily, being extra careful not to be detected, watching my footsteps upon the bare wooden floor. I could not let anyone see me now, else everything be ruined. Alas! Matsuda has seen me! I gesture for him to 'be quiet or I will make Kira seem like nothing!', amazing what someone can accomplish with simple hand gestures. He gulps and nods and I move on my way. After a few minutes of walking, I finally find what I have been looking for. A door quite a ways down the hall from the main workroom that we all looked in. I'm bad, I can't believe I am doing this. I should--ah, too late now! Must get inside! I open the door and am greeted by the darkness which surrounds me. I remove a lighter from my pocket, snatched from Aizawa's coat where it had been lying on the table. He needed to stop smoking anyway. The door suddenly opens.

"Ryuuzaki! I found you!"

Damn it. Damn hide and seek. Damn Light--I'll make him pay...I'll get him back! I am the best hide and seeker!

4- Hero (Mariah Carey)

Forty seconds...a time which is enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Hero and villain alike. I am neither. Definitely not villain, but I have done too many things which would not let me be classified as a hero. I know that Light is Kira, I can feel it within my whole body; he is Kira. This is a feeling even stronger than my suspicions against the original 'Ryuuzaki', Beyond Birthday or B as we called him; Backup. Light...Light-kun...why do you have to do this? Do you really feel like sacrificing yourself is the right thing? Am I not enough for you? What do I have to do to make you stay? What do I have to do to keep you from becoming that warped beast called Kira? The Death Note is evil; I can feel it. And I do not put the moniker of 'evil' on something lightly. But it is. Even touching it for a short time, I felt slightly different and my thoughts were wanting to run in places they never would. Forget about the 13 day rule...I will burn it and free you of its burden, for you are mine. Then I will be a hero. I will be a hero for you. Everything for you, Light-kun. I love you.

5- X-Factor (Uncle Cracker, I think O.o)

I look over you and widen my eyes even further. You shrug. "I didn't realize you were into this kind of music, Light-kun." I reply. "I have eclectic taste, but yes, I do like some rock/metal. I actually prefer that, that and a few classical pieces. This kind of music calms me. I know it seems strange, but it seems to be true...everyone has some kind of music which they listen to and it calms them. I bet you have something." His voice quiets, his eyes soft and distant. "No, I KNOW you do...I've heard you play the piano." I let out an exclamation. "Life has been good to me, Ryuuzaki. I know that makes you mad sometimes, because there is something that you can't see. But, can't you truly see what it is? Why do you look at me like that, I sometimes wonder. Don't you know that I love you? If I didn't before, then hearing you play on the piano so beautifully did it for me. I love you." The rock was a melody behind us and I embrace him. "I love you too, Light-kun. And I am looking at you."


End file.
